You're the big BM!
by SuckerForBhloe16
Summary: Through a series of flashbacks, Beca finds out that she has only one true mission this Valentine's day


A/N: Okay, first of all wow. I never thought that Beca's diary would be a success of any kind so thank you all for reading. GiuliaW, Sara7Kate, XxQueenElphabaOfTheWestxX, Yoyo24, acafanmitchell, caroldsanttos, chuatrois95, drgonlance36 pt.2 and xcombixgirlx you are all amazing and I can't even thank you enough for hitting the favorite button. I hope this next one is something along the lines of decent.

Now that that's done I must say that this is based on a true story. Yes let's say that Beca and I have a few things in common in this one-shot. R&R?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

* * *

February 8th, which means that this whole week couples suddenly act much more in love and single people will let everyone around them know how they will be 'forever alone'. It also means that Beca, THE Beca Mitchell, is forced to play sappy love songs at the station. It's the most hellacious week for the brunette DJ. With a loud groan she gets out of bed and goes downstairs. Making her way to the kitchen, her eyes fall on a bright pink piece of paper on the table.

 **Valentine's day is a wonderful way**

 **To make 'I love you'**

 **Easy to say**

 **Send your crush a rose for a dollar and be the reason they'll smile on February 14** **th** **.**

 _That's actually not a terrible idea._ She feels a hand on her hand and with a quick turn she finds Stacie standing in front of her with a playful smirk on her face. _Wait I thought the smirk was my thing! Damnit Stace make up something your own!_ "So" She starts, Beca not missing the shit eating grin on her face. "Are you sending the treblemaker one?" With one eyebrow raised, the shorter brunette can't help but bark out in laughter. "Stace have you met me? I don't _do_ sappy. But I can guarantuee you that the movie ner that _Jesse_ is, he'll send me one" She said emphasizing the treble's name. Satisfied with her own answer, she walks passed Stacie and goes to the station. Thoughts of earlier creep into her mind. _Do I even want Jesse to send me one? Why would I, I mean it's not like we're dating. No last week was a clear break up._ The DJ takes her phone and earbuds and puts on a recent mix she made, her mind going back to last week.

* * *

" _Jesse I can't do this anymore. You can't ignore your GIRLFRIEND for a straight month and expect me to be all coupley with you when you finally decide to spend time with me!" Beca is shouting at the end. Hot tears streaming down her face. They stood there in Jesse's room of the treble house. The smell of beer oozing off of him. "Look at you. You disgust me! How do you expect me to be proud being with you if you're all alt-girl?! It's embarrassing. I've tried everything I could to change you into someone better, but you keep being like…that!" He finishes eyes looking up and down all over her body. Finishing at her face. A look of disapproval all over his face. And that's it. Something broke in Beca. She walks over to him and plants her five knuckles on his face. With a loud thud she hears him falling on the ground. She gives him one final look "I think we both know it's you who disgusts me" She walks away and slams the door shut, not even bothering checking on him._

* * *

She hasn't had the courage to tell anyone. It's a dark and awful memory. HE is a dark and awful memory and she wishes that she could just forget all about it. How could she do that if everyone would keep reminding her of her breakup? No, not telling anyone was the best thing she did. She sighed as she walks into the station. Into the dark booth she settles and put the mic on. "How is everyone holding up? As you may or may not know this whole week will be love themed so that we can go back to all the hate next week, sounds good right?" She laughs shyly. "So this is how this week is gonna be. Let's say tonight will all be about your ex and at the end it's all about your new happy life with your new boo" She sets up a playlist and sits back in her chair try to get some sleep.

* * *

 _One year ago…_

 _Stacie grins at the position of power she has right now. "Chloe" She looks at the redhead who's all giggles right now. Every bella's bonding night she'll always have a little too much 'jiggle juice'. "Truth or dare?" Beca getting intrigued, she turns to Chloe who has taken_ _c_ _onfidence to a whole new level. "Truth. Make it PG" The redhead says sternly. Stacie just rolls her eyes. "Have you ever gotten a rose on valentine's day?" What a question is that? Beca thought. I mean have you seen he- Beca can't finish her thought when she hears Chloe blurt out a clear "No" It becomes quiet after that. Every bella with surprise written all over her face. After a minute of silence curiosity takes over the DJ and breaks the silence. "But how?" Every bella, including Chloe, snap their head to Beca. "I mean you're Chloe freaking Beale how is that even remotely possible?" She mentally kicks herself for the word vomit, while her eyes trying to focus on anything but one of the girl's faces. "I've gotten three, but none of those people really meant anything more than just a hook up" Beca's courage suddenly back, she locks eyes with Chloe. She saw the tears forming in those baby blue pools. She saw how the redhead tried her best to surpress the hurt in her face. The brunette mouths a guilty 'sorry' and Chloe gives her weak 'it's okay'. "So Amy truth or dare?" "Ah that's the spirit gingah!"_

* * *

Beca wakes up to a knock on the door. She looks to be met wth red curls and a happy grin. With a smile she walks over to open the door open. "Hi" She says awkwardly. The redhead raises her eyebrows at her. "Do you know how hard it is to sneak in here? All I get for my ninja skills is a weak 'hi'?" she says quite amused with this shy side of Beca. "I'm sorry Chlo I guess I'm just tired" The brunette looks at the redhead. _How can a person light up everyone around them by just being there?_ I give her a smile. A heartfelt one. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you be back at the house trying to keep a hold on the bellas?" She chuckled. _God I can listen to that all day long._ "I actually got here to bring you some food. I got Taco Bell" Holding up the bag almost proud. The DJ wastes no time taking the bag and take whatever the redhead got for her. "You know you're my hero right?" She says and Chloe just shrugs. They spend the rest of the rest of the night laughing and just singing along to the queued up songs. And this is all Beca needs to feel better. _She's all that I need._ They get back inside the house after Beca's shift is over. They're being welcomed with sleeping bellas on the couch with the end credits of 'some sappy movie' as the brunette calls it. "Get some sleep Becs, I'm not going easy on anyone tomorrow" Chloe yells at Beca. she gives her a playful salute and a 'yes ma'am' before going to the kitchen for another coffee. And there it was. Still laying on the table, and Beca knows what she needs to do.

"Delivery!" A man with came down the auditorium with twenty six roses. "Delivery for Chloe Beale" He says looking around. The brunette watches Chloe, as a blush crept on her face, almost the matching her auburn curls. She holds up her hand shyly. "That would be me" She grabs the roses and looks on the card.

 _ **I mean it.**_

 _ **-BM**_

with a gasp, she spins around looking at Beca, who sports a huge loving smile on her face. With happy tears in her eyes, Chloe runs towards Beca, tackling her in a hug. With a loud thud they fall to the ground and Beca hits her head hard but she doesn't care right now. "Why twenty six?" She asks lookiing deeply in the brunette's eyes. She just shrugs. "One for every year you've been around on this planet" And her lips were captured in a loving passionate kiss by the redhead. She chuckles. "And here I am thinking I'd never see the day tha the great BM turns into such a sap" "Mhm I hate you" The DJ mumbled in the crook of the redhead's neck, leaving pecks all over. "I'm afraid you're lying" The redhead lets out a small whimper caused by the new form of contact. "I couldn't agree more Chlo"


End file.
